Be Mine, Sweet Valentine
by Makami
Summary: Just a semisweet Valentines fanfiction. Misha.Kotarou, Takashi.Koboshi pairings.


Warning: Beware of corn...

Dedicated to Angel Kisses(A PitaTen Fanfiction Club)  
**Be Mine, Sweet Valentine**  
_Written By: Makami_

"Are you ready for your first big mission, dear?"

"Yup yup. Su!"

"All you need to do is find mortals who are lonely or having trouble in love and nudge 'em in the right direction. Got that?"

"Most definitely! Su!"

"Awright then, Misha! Let's head off to the Surface World!"

"Aren't we a little early?"

"It's important to get to know the mortal you like. Y'know, so that you can actually help them in their love troubles."

"Suuuuu...?"

"Okay, fine. It's like this: we go pick out a couple of mortals, and try to make their Valentines Day a special one."

"Oooohh... Su! I got it! I got it! Su!"

"Good, 'cause I'm not repeating myself!"

-

Misha smiled brightly as she watched mortal passing by beneath her. She stood atop a clock in the park, giving her an advantaged view of everyone coming and going. It was from here that she would select the mortals she would help the next day. Valentines, the most romantic day known to the Surface World, was also a favourite of many angels. Strings got to be pulled every which way to bring together two lovers. Misha had never been allowed to help out on this special occation before, so it was her first time watching how mortals came together.

She understood how wayward her approach was in comparison.

Now if only she could find someone to help out.

"Hey! Kotarou!" a _very_ familiar voice rung out from the murmur of the crowd.

Misha frantically gazed over the crowd for the source of the voice, and especially for the one that was being called. She spotted them just as they were meeting up, Kotarou, Koboshi, and Takashi. Kotarou had been sitting on a park bench, studying as he usually would-Misha was dumbfounded at the fact that she hadn't even noticed him until now.

"Kotarou-kun...!" Her expression brightened up even more than it already was. She jumped down from the clock and ran up to him. "Kotarou-kun! I've missed you so much! Su!"

"N, I don't think I'll ever see her again."

"Geez, man," Takashi sighed at him. "Tomorrow's Valentines Day. Misha _totally_ had it for ya! Why _wouldn't_ she try to come by for that?"

_'No... You don't understand, Ten-chan...'_ Misha silently told him. _'Kotarou-kun... can't see me. That's what he's trying to say.'_

Her heart suddenly felt very heavy as she stared at him. She'd completely forgoteen about his last wish.

"Aah! Where's Uematsu?" Takashi complained. "She's late again!"

"I guess, su, that I'll just have to settle for watching over you!" she declared. "I'll watch, until I can fint a wat to let you know I'm right here with yas! Su!

-

"Valentines Day is _soooo_ romantic!" Koboshi declared, stretching her arms up towards the skies. I can't wait until tomorrow. It's still on, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Kotarou replied, smiling awkwardly.

"I don't get what you're so excited about, Uematsu." Takashi shook his head. "I mean, you don't even _have_ a Valentine. Shouldn't you be, like, one of those botter girls who are jealous of all the other girls who _do_ have a Valentine."

"Ha ha, very funny." She punched his arm as hard as she could.

Takashi winced in pain but showed nothing further. He just smiled and laughed it off, though when Koboshi wasn't looking he rubbed his arm.

"So how're things going here?" Sasha asked as she joined Misha in following the group. "I figured you'd pick them..."

"That obvious, heh?" Misha laughed. "I guess it is... But I kinda wish he could still see me... Suuu..."

"...hottie! Omigoshomigosh! It's hiiiiiiimm!" Sasha squealed. "Uwaaaaaa...!"

Misha chuckled to herself.

"I thought that was wrong."

"huh?" Clueless about what Misha was talking about, Sasha just blinked.

"You just seem to really like Ten-chan. Suu!"

"Oh... Oh, that." Sasha shrugged it off. "There's nothing wrong with looking. Getting involved, though, _that's_ wrong."

"Tee hee hee hee... Suuuuu..."

"Anyways..." Sasha said without loking at her younger sister. "I bet you didn't know that angels, full-fledged or not, can touch inanimate objects from the Surface World."

"... eh?" Misha tilted her head. "Intimate... objects? (x.x) You mean...?"

"No no no!" Sasha cried. "Gawd, what's they teach you here?"

Misha just laughed and looked straight on ahead, towards Kotarou. She had been able to make him happy before, and for that she was now a full-fledged angel. The downside to her lifelong dream was that she could _never_ truly be with him.

"I'll always be watching over Kotarou-kun..." she swore to herself. "Always, until the day he dies."

"You really are hopeless, girlie,' Sasha sighed, crossing her arms. "But, I can't stop you. It's cute, anyways."

Sasha pinched her cheeks with a big grin.

"Oneechaaaaaaan!" Misha whined, smacking her hands away. She looked down at the ground. "Somehow I'll find a way to watch over him more. I made a promise and I should keep it. Su."

Sasha sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dreamer."

Tee hee hee... Say, where's Kotarou-kun? Suuu...?"

Both angels quickly checked around themselves, but came up with no results. When they came back empty handed they decided to give up and head for a place to spend the night.

"Actually, I think that I'm gonna head home for a little while," Sasha sopke up. "I have something to do."

"Oh, okies! Su!"

With a small laugh Misga started on her way to Kotarou's apartment.

_'I really with that I could stay with Kotarou. As much as I say I'll stay with him, I know I can't. That, alone, was my mistake in the past.'_

"Kotaroh-kun... Suuu..."

-

Misha had found Kotarou's apartment easily and spent the rest of the afternoon watching over Shino. The young girl was busy making Valentines cards. She favoured the sparkles and little stars most of all. Kotarou came home a few hours later, exhausted, but the first thing he did was make dinner.

Misha watched him almost all night long.

Morning came, revealing a sunny, yet chilly, Monday. It was Valentines Day. Kotarou made breakfast for himself and Shino, and then took her to day care on his way to school. Misha followed him closely, almost like a cat stalking it's prey.

"I want to let you know I'm here," she said to him. "But _how_?"

While Kotarou was in school, Misha stood at his side. That was about the only positive aspect of being invivible to mortals. She could stand next to him in a classroom and not get yelled at, or distract him from his studies.

But as she stood there, one thing distracted her.

Takashi kept peeking over at Koboshi, and Misha was sure that he was blushing.

"Hm... I wonder..."

A pleased smile formed upon her face.

"Oh goodies good! Su!"

By the time school ended, Misha had fallen asleep _six_ times. Each time she jumped to her feet and apologized repeatedly, until she remembered that no one could see her. She was both relieved and deeply embarassed by the fact.

"Suuu..."

Misha was floating behind Kotarou's group boredly. Every time an opportunity arose for her to put her plan into action, the moment was interrupted by someone else in their group or another student. So by then she was just tired and frustrated.

"Waaah... I didn't think it was _this_ hard to get two people together,' she complained.

"Having much luck?" Sasha's voice floated down to her, followed by the blond angel herself. "From your expression I'd say you're not."

Misha shook her head slowly.

"I tried-really I have... but it's just so hard," she whined. "Ten-chan likes Koboshi-chan, I think. So I've been trying to help 'em but they're never alone."

"Heh heh." Sasha smiled at her little sister. "Give it time. ...Say, have you let Mr. Wonder Boy know you're here yet?"

Once again Misha shook her head.

"I don't know how."

"But I _just_ told you _yesterday_!"

"You mean about the intimate object?"

Sasha sighed heavily.

"That's 'inanimate', and _yes_. Write him a letter or something."

"I thought you said it was wrong..."

Sasha ran a hand through her hair.

"You're gonna start taking a course to become a guardian angel, girlie,' she told her. "You may be an angel, but you're really only suited to helping out one person at a time. Honestly, Misha, you're just that useless."

Knowingly, Misha smiled and glomped her sister.

"Thank you so much! Suu!"

"Yeah, yeah. Not get a move on." She tried to push Misha off. "I'll handle that hottie and his love problems."

"Thank you! Su!"

-

True to her word, Sasha followed Takashi's every step, waiting for a chance to work her magic.

It finally came when he met up with Koboshi.

Takashi's cheeks were tinted a soft pink-easily mistakable for the cold weather. Sasha watched and waited while they said their greetings. When they finished she pointed towards the both of them and summoned forth her magic from deep within herself.

Takashi could feel his entire body grow hot, like it had just been set on fire. His heartbeat quickened and pounded hard in his chest. Three small words stood on the tip of his tongue, wanting to jump right out at her.

"Ten-chan...?" Koboshi asked, looking a little dazed. Her cheeks looked to be slightly coloured, as well.

"Uematsu... I, um..." he stammered, looking away.

"Yeah, Ten-chan?"

His face deepened at least ten shades of scarlet.

"Would you... be mine."

It was her turn to blush a shade deeper than red.

"Ten-chan, I, uh, you mean... that?" she asked. "You're not just bugging me _again_ are you?"

"No." He shook his head, smiling sheepishly. "I want you to be my Valentine."

She looked away to the ground.

"I-I will... be your Valentine." She giggled, feeling a little strange. She'd never noticed before how much she liked Takashi. "I'll be yours."

"Sasha-chan! Let's go!" Misha called to her. "Suuu...!"

"You're done?" Sasha questioned.

"Uh huh. Su!" Misha laughed.

"Yeah, I'm finished here, too.'

Sasha pushed up off of the ground and joined Misha in mid air. Both girls smiled at one another before rising higher into the firey sky of twilight.

-

Kotarou dragged himself into the kitchen, leaving his friends and Shino in the living room. He yawned, feeling unusually tired for what he did that day, and went to check on how the stew was turning out. He opened the lid and stirred it a little. He then noticed a stray piece of paper that hadn't been there before. He picked it up and read over it quickly, then read it again, this time a little slower.

"Misha-san..." He smiled softly. "Suki da."

-

How'd peoples like that? Please review! Or reply to the topic this was posted in. Which path led you to viewing this story. Thank yous and a _Happy Valentines Day_ to you all!

- _Makami_


End file.
